Path to Clairvoyance
by EpicSquirrelNinja
Summary: Aletta Izel orphaned at 6, raised by a old spunky wizard and a More than experienced mercenary. decides to begin her own life in skyrim, but is she ready to grasp the adventure ahead of her filled with love, heartaches, theiving magic, and assasins? Includes Ralof, Hadvar, Brynjolf, Vilkas, Farkas, Aela and many others.
1. Ch1: Aletta Izel

The freezing cold rain crashed over the little Breton child as she trudged barefooted over the unforgiving rocky road clad in only a loose white nightgown. Her small hands which were now chapped and wrinkled from the rainwater, clinging onto a small ragged bag filled with the only things that ever held any value that had come into her reach.

She tripped and fell into a puddle of mud dirtying her already filthy poor excuse for a dress and landing with a thud that send a stiff lock up in her arms and her head to snap forward. The thunder cackled around her as if to laughed at her pathetic state of being. A few tears came forth spilling over her cheeks disguising itself as raindrops as it flowed with the rain already parading over her cheeks.

"Mommy…" she sadly muttered under her sobs which were drowning out by the rain around her "mommy…daddy…Skippy… where did you go?" she asked herself.

She heard footsteps behind her, her spirits rose and her heart lightened. "Mommy?!" she whirled around waiting to be scooped up into her mothers arms to be taken back to her father and her puppy Skippy.

Perhaps that is what would happen if she lived in a perfect fantasy world...but this wasn't a fantasy… and this certainly wasn't a perfect world.

"Look at what we got ere'!" this certainly was not the voice of her mother and she knew it from the moment she turned around. Her innocent blue eyes went wide absolutely filled with fear. Before she could even think to turn and run the bandit grabbed the back of her dress and hoisted her up in the air her legs kicking.

"Lemmie go! Please!" she pleaded struggling to hold on to her ragged little bag

"What's this huh?" another bandit appeared and took the bag with ease.

"That's mine give it back!" the bandit dropped her on the ground with a painful thud, she began to cry. "Gimme my bag back right now or ill-"

"Or what? You'll tell you mommy?" he cackled at her.

Her nostrils flared her fists balled as she tired to summon one of those ice spikes her dad could do. When she felt the magicka buzzing in her palm she thrust out her hand with a mighty grunt and…a small ball of light floated out.

The bandits roared with laughter "oh look we got a little hero on our hands" the second sneered. He roughly grabbed her by the arm. "What you say she worth eh 50? 100 septims per night?"

"At least 500 the first time… she aint been plucked yet"

_What are they talking about? I haven't been plucked? Are they gonna pluck out all my hair?! _She thought panicky "MOMMY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs begging the divines she would hear her. "DADDY PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Shut up!" one of them said annoyingly as he shook her violently.

"Let the child go" ordered a steady calm voice. Out of nowhere. The bandits turned around to be faced with a hooded figure a shadow hiding his face.

"Oh yeah?" one of the bandits unsheathed his swords that looked like it had a bunch of animal teeth shoved into it. "Why don't you wave around that little iron dagger of yours and make me?"

Suddenly an ice spike shot out from the mans palm and right into the bandits chest making a sickening _washhink _sound, the man fell to the ground and never moved again. The second bandit dropped the little girl and her bag and ran for it. He didn't make it too far before he was impaled by another ice spike.

The small Breton girl slowly turned around looking at the strange figure. He soon took off his hood and kneeled down to her level still keeping a little more than respectable distance. "Hello there" he greeted her warmly. In a panic the small Breton girl accidentally conjured another light trying to make an ice spike like he did.

"It's alright little one I wont hurt you" he smiled his face was old probably in his mid 60's he had blue eyes and long grey hair slicked back. "Are you hurt?"

The Girl was unsure of what to say, he just killed to men right in front of her how does she know he wont do the same to her. In response she nodded her head yes

"I'm Islander would you like to come out of the rain? I have a house right up the road" he pointed further down the path.

* * *

"That's a nifty spell isn't it?" he said to her as he held an apple out to her and she greatfully took it. She hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning. "candlelight was the first spell I ever learned" Islander was honestly impressed she even knew how to do that… most kids her age couldn't do as much as get the spell ready in their hand

"It was suppose to be an ice spike…" she grumbled

"I see..." he mused "ice spikes are difficult to learn for most… it requires lots of practice to get a good one"

"My daddy can make ice spikes… he promised to teach me as soon as we got to…" she thought for a moment "…some hall of honor they were talking about..."

"…honor hall?" he offered hoping he was wrong even though he knew he wasn't

"Yeah that's it!" she said excitedly taking a bite of her apple

The man gave her a fake smile that hid his pity for the girl... she barely knew what was going on… "I don't believe I caught you name little one"

"Mmph" she hummed as she finished chewing her bite of apple "I'm Aletta Izel"

"Do you have any idea where your parents are?" he asked her gently grabbing a seat.

The girl paused for a moment a sadness mixed with a handful of fear showed prominently in her eyes "no…they might be at honor hall" she snuggled further into the blanket he had given her to dry off

"When was the last time you saw them?"

"Yesterday…we all went to sleep and when I woke up mommy and daddy and Skippy were gone and all their stuff…do you think their okay?"

_"Come on Kirk just leave her! I'm sure shell find her way to Riften just fine from here" Jazabelle yell whispered at her husband_

_ "Are you sure?" he asked ask he looked at his little girl on last time _

_ "Of course…she's not that helpless…" she sneered "we can't keep her for any longer she just slows us down!"_

_ He stroked the tiny girls dark red hair "you really think shell be alright?"_

_ "Of course now let's go!"_

"I'm sure your parents are fine..." he assured her "who's Skippy? Your brother?"

"No my puppy! A farmer gave him to me when we passed through a farm mommy hates him but he's really nice he just gets confused sometimes" she giggled

Islander cleared his throat "and what did…Skippy look like?" he rubbed the back of his neck seeming nervous

"He's black and white and has pointy ears and one white eye" she explained excitedly. And Islander smiled sheepishly… realizing he had found a small dog along the side of the road that fit that description…minus the arrow in its eye socket… he had planned to sell it to the blacksmith for leather…he reminded himself not to let her go around the back of the house

_"Good riddance…noisy little mutt" Jazabelle smirked as she shot the dog in the eye_

_ "We should have let him stay with her…" Kirk mumbled_

_ "She was a mile back it's not like we could have brought him back" she kicked the carcass to the side of the road "besides he probably would have lead her to us again…_

"He seemed - erm seems like a good little dog" he smiled deciding to spare the little girls feelings. He stared off for awhile deciding how to hide the dog from her

"Islander?"

"Humph?" he looked up at the girl.

"Can you help me find my mommy? And my daddy? Pwease?" she begged her bright blue eyes pleading.

His heart wrenched "sweetheart…I don't think-"

"I-ill give you my spell tombe! And this necklace a-and this pretty ring and this…this…thingy and this amulet-" She offered as she pulled all of these things out of her bag.

"Sweetheart I don't think I can-"

"I also have this circlet!" she pulled a jade and sapphire circlet from her bag

"Aletta" he said a little louder she stopped rummaging though the bag and looked up at him with bright blue eyes "I…I don't think your parents are coming for you"

Her eyes widened "wh-why?" she sniffled. Islander took her in his arms "are they mad a me?" she croaked

"No…they…they just…they uhhh…" he stumbled "have you ever seen a centurion dynamo core? You wanna see one? I have one right over-"

"No!" she sobbed "I wanna see my mommy and daddy! A-a-and Skippy!" she cried and cried and cried in islanders arms till she exhausted herself into a slumber

* * *

After laying the girl on an old bedroll he had lying around. Islander sat by the fire as he scratched his beard in deep thought… what was he going to do with this child? He couldn't take her back to her parents they clearly didn't want her… it was either that or they had been killed or kidnapped…what responsible parent packs up camp and forgets their own child for Maras sake! he sighed he didn't want to take her to honor hall orphanage… he had heard nothing but nasty things about gredlod the kind and times are so tough nowadays adoption is rare…

"Islander?" Aletta called gently as she tugged on his sleeve holding a book over her chest that almost dwarfed her

"What is it little one?" she set a spell tomb in his lap _ice spike _

"Will you pwease teach me how to do that? So bandits will leave me alone?" she looked at him with eyes that held so much innocence

Suddenly an idea popped into his head as his face lit up "ill tell you what" he pulled the little girl onto his lap "you like magic right?" she nodded fiercely as some hair fell into her face "well… how but you be my apprentice? And ill teach you how to do lots of things"

She thought for a moment "like… fire fairies? And things like that?" she said excitement growing in her voice with every word.

"Yes all the fire fairies you want" he said almost magically

She thought hard. She had this plan about having him taking her to honerhall so she could find her parents…but her dad only knew an ice spike … how cool would it be to make a fire fairy? But family does come first…doesn't it… she frowned before she gave her answer

* * *

"Vat are zey?" Saheed asked as he poked the bones they had come cross with his sword.

"I'm a wizard not a hunter!" Islander squabbled up the hill to examine the bones "they look rather fresh…"

"You don't zink it is zhat child with da red hair zhat came through here ze other day do you?" Islander looked at his mercenary friend with wide eyes and a stomach that felt like it dropped 10 ft.

"lemmie see" Aletta came to stand next to Saeed "By the nine it reeks!"

"Aletta! vhat if it is zhat child?!" Saheed scolded.

"That family was headed that way" she pointed in the opposite direction "besides I'm pretty sure it's a wolf…"

"She's right" Islander picked up a tuft of fur and sniffed it "this is defiantly a wolf"

"Told ja" she smirked. Saheed was an old friend of Islander a mercenary and one of the best at that. And was pretty convinced that magic was 'not a trustable craft' and insisted the girl learned how to use real weapons. So he would train her in archery and with swords and daggers when he came to visit.

"Come on you slowpokes!" Islander squabbled towards his rather large farmhouse. "I aint gonna wait around for you two to play with dead things!"

"aright' were comin'" Aletta laughed as she followed her father figure towards his home a bright smile adorning her face as various fur armors and weapons clunked around.

"You won't make to much money with all that junk" the pale furred Kahjit commented as the small Breton girl squabbled with all her treasures. And she believed the Kahjit he was after all a thief at once, he had to know what was worth grabbing and worth leaving.

"I'd rather make 200 gold from selling junk that waste an entire day choppin' wood" she shrugged as she readjusted her treasures. "Besides were almost…" she panted as sweat dripped down her face "there…phew!"

* * *

"Aletta I just vanna make sure you are sure about zis" Saheed said for the millionth time.

"Psh she'll be fine!" Islander waved as if Saheed was a worrying mother "it's good for Aletta to go out and…meander"

"Thank you islander" She continued packing, tucking her gold away in a secret pouch she had sewn in for her. "I don't wanna be stuck in high rock my entire life"

Saheed gave an exasperated sigh as the old man evacuated the room to gods know where "do you have every-ting?"

"Yeah" Aletta grunted as she saddled her newly owned companion bandit courtesy of Islander

"How about a map of Skyrim?" he asked smugly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ummmm…hmmm…" Aletta puzzled for a moment "I guess I should get a map of Skyrim eh?" she laughed sheepishly

"here" He handed her a folded up piece of paper "I already thought of vit" Aletta unfolded the map to get a quick idea of where she was going "zese are all of ze holds" he pointed to some of the more largely decorated symbols "and I have marked vere zere are small towns vit inns you can stay" she nodded absorbing the information like a sponge "Aletta…are you sure you vant to go to Skyrim of all ze places? You could come vit me to elsewhere…" Aletta stopped preparing her saddlebags to give him an annoyed look

"Whats wrong with Skyrim?" Aletta asked as a matter of factly

"iz just…very different…ze people I mean…ze are not like everyone from Cyrodill or high rock" he pointed

"Well of course" she continued preparing her things "it's an entirely different race of people with a new culture"

"you do not understand my words Aletta" he spoke a little to harshly she stopped preparing her things once more and paid more attention to the mercenary "ze people zere zey…are arrogant zey do not like outsiders no one really uses magic and ze say magic iz for veak, it ez hard to find people who are accepting…" he pulled out a pipe and reached for some skooma "I left because I had to vear a hood over my face just to get into any of ze holds…some nights I even had to make camps outside"

All though this Aletta soaked in the information. Weighing the pros and cons. I was risky…going into a country in the middle of a war. No place to settle down get married or have kids and start a family…if that is something Aletta had wanted out of life… she didn't want to tie herself to someone for the rest of her life it just seemed so …restricting… and she did not want kids…she didn't hate kids she was just never really good with them. She always felt awkward and wasn't sure what to say. She wanted to have stories worth the telling and battle scars worth bragging about.

"I still want to go Saheed" she sighed "I wanna see Skyrim for myself and meet it's people…I can't explain why I want to I just…" she sighed frustrated "this is just something I have to do"

He looked at her for a second, ears flattened against his skull as if he were trying to figure out something "you are not ze little Breton girl any more are you?" he paused a second taking in a drag from his pipe "you are so grown up…I cannot stop you from you hearts desires vut" he paused and pulled small gold compass out of his pocket "I can help you vit it" Aletta took the compass in her and studied it "I found zit at an inn von day and I never use it so-"

Aletta wasted no time embracing her friend in a hug "I wont ever forget this Saheed…you guys gave me a future s I could go and live my dream and I thank you guys so much for that…thank you" she teared up and buried her face in his shirt"

Saheed wasn't sure what to say so he simply hugged her back…he never quite knew what to do with crying people

"Awww…" Islander came in sniffling "that was touching"

"Have you been there the entire time?" Aletta asked accusingly

"I will be wherever I want to be for as entirely as I want it is my house!" he exclaimed "I went to go get you something" he produced a brown leather journal from is robes "I thought id never use this…and I was right so you can have it" Aletta took the book and flipped through the waiting to be inked pages

"Thank you islander" she hugged the old man

"It seems like just yesterday you were trying to cast fire fairies in the street" she laughed

"I'll miss you two" she sighed "I promise ill write letters all the time

After her final goodbyes she mounted her companion bandit who stomped his hooves in excitement and began her journey to Skyrim.

** Wow that took awhile tell me what you people think! Review!**


	2. Ch2: Legends Don't Burn Down Villages

"Bandit calm yourself…" Aletta ordered a bit annoyed as she casted a candlelight spell nonchalant "lemmie figure out where we are first then we'll make like a baby and head out" she held the map out in front of her, after a couple seconds of studying the map her eyes went wide! "Morowind!?" She exclaimed "how the hell did we end up in freaking Morowind!?" she asked no one. Bandit snorted at her pressing his muzzle into the map "oh…its upside down" she muttered as she turned the map the right way "you will never EVER speak of that got it?" she pointed at the horse who tossed his head proudly. "Oookayyy sooo" she pressed her lips together studying the map once more "were either nearly in Skyrim…or just-"

"Good evening Madame" Aletta whirled around unsheathing her steel dagger and calling a fireball to her hand, facing towards the voice who had greeted her

"Whoa easy there we mean you no harm" The man assured with a gentle accented voice. Aletta willed away the flames in her hand and casted candlelight spell so she could see the man, still remaining in a defensive stance. The man had appeared more threatening then he sounded, clad in deep red and brown armor, a simple sword and a steel helmet. He appeared to be a nord with his broad shoulders and tall-ness. His other friend seemed a bit…scrawnier.

"What do you want?" she asked forcing herself to keep her voice level

"we just wanted to ask you some questions mam'" he tried taking a step forward but stopped as the crackle of fire was heard from her fist "I'm Hadvar and I'm with the imperial legion…you have no reason to feel threatened" he assured…

"Okay ask questions then…from a distance…please" she added quickly at the end…he was a soldier after all she felt she should show a little respect.

But his smaller, scrawnier friend had other ideas. He walked right at her and got in her personal space "we will do no such thing! We do not take orders from you _Breton _now empty your pockets and your saddle bags!" Aletta coughed into her shoulder. By the nine this mans breath smelt _revolting. _Aletta would'nt be surprised if something crawled in his mouth and died recently.

"Merek!" Hadvar scolded the new recruit but the pair continued

"Look I don't want any trouble…so if you'd please just tell me-" suddenly Merek back handed Aletta across the face.

"You listen here you little wench!" he yelled as Aletta Nursed her cheek "I'm not gonna ask you again! Now empty your pockets and-"suddenly a dagger swiped across his face just under his eye. He stumbled back. Aletta kicked him in the side knocking him over. Hadvar took a step forward, to attempt to try and calm the frightened woman but Bandit reared at him his hooves kicking furiously at him.

In one swift movement Aletta mounted the horse that was already bolting in the opposite direction. Keen on getting his master to safety Bandit increased his speed, hooves digging into the earth with every step.

"Don't stop Bandit" Aletta whispered to her horse. Suddenly an arrow shot out of the trees and lodged itself into bandits back leg. He whinnied in pain but he didn't stop. "Keep going Bandit "she encouraged while she shot sporadic ice spikes hoping to scare off the archers.

Suddenly, Bandit tripped and launched Aletta into the air. With a sickening thud Aletta landed on the unforgiving earth knocking the wind out of her. In her daze she looked at her horse that was on the ground neighing and tossing his head around trying to get up

" Bandit?!" Aletta yelled almost as if she was making sure he was there. She quickly casted candlelight a spell, and slid to a stop kneeling next to her fallen friend. She gasped as the light shown on Bandit's leg, it was twisted at a sickenly abnormal angle and the bone was sticking out, splintered like wood. "Oh god…" Aletta whispered "Lady Mara help me" she silently prayed as a wispy gold light formed in her hand. Bandit Whimpered in immense pain. "Shhhhh" she cooed shakily trying to comfort her companion as she healed him. "Your gonna be okay shhh I'm gonna m-make it b-better" she felt her magicka quickly drain, she uncorked a magicka potion with her teeth and downed it. Healing was never her best school and it most certainly isn't now.

But alas this was a pointless effort. Two imperial soldiers tackled her to the ground. But it was not an easy task as she was immensely wriggly.

"Let me go!" she ordered. A flame atronach was buzzing in her hand but unfortunately one of the more highly dressed solders noticed the faint fiery glow.

"Bind her hands! Quickly! She's a mage!" _bitch… _Aletta thought bitterly as her hands were tightly bound in front of her.

"What's wrong with it?" one soldier asked as he poked the injured horse with a stick.

"It's got a broken leg dumb-ass see?" another solder pointed

"Don't touch him!" Aletta cried tears streaming down her face. "Please just don't hurt him!"

"There's no use to a horse with a broken leg girl" the woman snarked at her "just kill it and be done with it…its giving me a headache…"

"No…" Aletta whispered helplessly as steel swords and daggers were unsheathed "no… no Please don't! No!" Aletta screamed and fought against her captors "please I'm begging you don't hurt him! Ill do anything please! Just don't hurt him please please…" Aletta was full on crying now "don't hurt my baby…" she pleaded with the Female imperial solder who stared at her with blank eyes she actually smirked a bit. The imperial soldiers who were ready to kill the horse stopped and waited for orders.

The woman looked at the crying girl one more time and spoke "make sure she's watching" before signaling them to continue. A sword plunged into Bandit's midsection, the horse cried out in pain before a dagger was thrown into its eye socket

"NO!" Aletta screamed helplessly as she struggled wildly as they continued to mutilate the horse.

"don't fuck up the meat now" one of the soldiers near Aletta called "nothing better than grilled horse" Aletta's foot swung up and hit the man between the legs.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARDS!" she cried hysterically as she watched them mutilate her childhood friend "I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN OBLIVION!" suddenly a sharp pain was delivered to the back of her head and she was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Aletta's eyes slowly fluttered open trying to adjust to the new lighting arrangements. She felt a pulsating pain in her head that was rather annoying. She tried to touch it only to realize her hands were bound. She sat up and closed her eyes tightly trying to will away the dizziness that came over her

"Hey you" a voice called out. Aletta jumped slightly startled at the presence of another person. She stared at the man for a moment. He looked just like a nord would be described, tall, fair haired and broad shoulders. "You're finally awake" he smirked a bit "we were wondering if you ever would" he shifted a bit so he could face her more "what your name is?"

"I'm Aletta…Aletta Izel" she answered. She figured since he was also noticeably bound she could give out her name without having to worry about it later. "And yours?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Ralof of River wood" he answered "id kiss your hand but I can't really do that" he smirked gesturing to his bound hands. Aletta couldn't help but smirk "what happened to you? We heard you screaming…"

Aletta swallowed hard "some of those soldiers... they wanted to search me… I tried to ask them why but they got pissy and then" suddenly the image of Bandit being mutilated came to mind. "Bandit…" she whisperd and she felt tears threatening to spill.

"We heard you screaming that" the man commented

"He was my horse…" she murmured blinking back tears.

"Imperial dogs…" Ralof cursed "I'm sorry"

"You didn't do it you have no reason to be sorry" Aletta said seriously, the grief of her lost friend quickly bubbling into anger towards the imperials. As she glared at the back of the carriage drivers head fantasizing about launching an ice spike though his head.

Aletta had tried to gets some flames in her hand and burn the binds and maybe set herself free. But the binds were so very tight they were cutting off her circulation so bad that her fingertips were turning a blackish blue. Making it hard to will any magicka through her. This is when she also noticed that her robes were in fact gone and replaced with a tunic, she briefly wondered who took off her clothes and felt even more anger bubble in her as she thought about what they did to her when she was unconscious.

"Damn you storm cloaks" another man in the carriage spoke up and Aletta's head snapped in his direction and she also noticed yet another man in the carriage who had a gag in his mouth. She thought to herself she must be pretty out of it right now to not notice two other people in the carriage. "Everything was fine until you came along… the empire was nice and lazy…" he grumbled then turned his attention to Aletta "you there… you and me we shouldn't be here it's the storm cloaks they want not us"

"Were all brothers and sisters in binds now thief?" Ralof snapped.

"Shut up back there!" Aletta's heart sped up in rage as she so badly wanted to spit or yell back or something. But she bit her tongue, she knew when to bite her tongue and this was one of those times.

"And what's wrong with him huh?" The horse thief commented rudely at the man who was gagged. Aletta kicked him in the shin hard "ouch! What the hell?!"

"Look, I know were all in a pinch right now but it doesn't give you an excuse to be an ass" she seethed keeping her voice hushed not wanting to get scolded again.

"You're speaking with Ulfric, true high king of Skyrim!" Aletta eyes widened. She knew what that ment.

"Ulfric Stormcloak The jarl of windhelm?...if they've got you then…oh gods where are they taking us?" he asked his tone quickly turned panicky.

Suddenly Aletta's attention snapped towards the mountains. She could have sworn she saw something black quickly hide behind the mountains. Great…now she's hallucinating. She dove into her thoughts and everything else was a blur…she was going to die because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time? Too many people died that was a she never wanted to be one of them. She was only nineteen for Mara's sake. She briefly though about Saheed and Islander… what would they do when they found she was beheaded? Would they even know? Would they spend months even years trying to find her? She recalled Ralof talking about a girl he was sweet on and some mead but that was all she caught before they started hauling them out of the carriages.

"No I'm not a rebel you've got to believe me!" The Horse thief yelled tears streaming down his face. Aletta kept her head to the ground. Trying to hide the fact she was on the verge of tears.

She noticed Hadvar was calling people up one by one. When he got to the horse thief whom she learned was named Lokir although he did not take this well he tried to make an escape but was immediately taken down by archers.

"Wait… you there, prisoner, step forward please" Hadvar motioned for Aletta to come forward. She complied taking small slow steps towards Hadvar and the woman Aletta now referred to as Bitch face. "Who are you?" Hadvar asked as nicely as he could.

"Sure as hell not prisoner I can tell you that…" she muttered. She heard Ralof snigger. And she could have sworn she saw Ulfric smirk.

"What was that?!" Captain Bitch face asked stepping at her with her hand on the hilt of her sword

"Aletta of high rock" she answerd slowly keeping her voice as level as she possibly could.

"Are you from dagger fall Breton? Fleeing from some court intrigue?" Hadvar asked. "Captain what should we do? She's not on the list" Aletta had hope flicker within her thinking she was about to be release and she would be on-

"Forget the list" captain bitch face stated simply but coldly "she goes to the block"

One of the most suckish feelings in the world is when your hope completely falls when it's at its highest points. Aletta wanted to cast a flame atronach and run like hell like they dealt with it. But her hands were bound and there were far too many soldiers

Her life was out of her hands

"By your orders captain" Hadvar looked at Aletta "I'm sorry… ill make sure your remains are returned to high rock." Hadvar added. Aletta looked up at him his eyes were filled with regret. Like he wished he had never stopped her in the first place. It was his fault she was here and she was completely innocent about to die for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She could tell he was truly sorry. "Follow the captain prisoner"

Aletta reluctantly followed the captain not noticing the sympathetic look she got from Hadvar. She ignored the words from everyone else as she sent prayers to her divines, Dibella, Kynareth, Stendarr and Mara. Then she heard something she never heard before, it was a roar…not from a bear or a saber cat but something else… a troll maybe?

"What in oblivion was that?" Hadvar asked no one as everyone looked up at the sky as if Akatosh himself would answer

"It's nothing! Continue!" the bitchy Captain yelled.

"sure as hell didn't sound like nothing" Aletta commented as the priest gave them their last rights, until a soldier interrupted her and went up block claiming that they were wasting his time. Aletta couldn't help but watch as the axe swiftly sliced off the mans head. She was actually relived that it was so quick and swift; she had feared chopping off her head would be more like chopping down a tree repeatedly swinging and chopping at the bone.

And then another roar was heard "there it is again did you hear that?" Hadvar asked. But this statement fell on deaf ears.

"Next! The Breton!" the captain called out. Aletta sighed as her prayers were ignored by her divines, she straightened her posture and acted proud as she walked up to the block and set her head on it trying to ignore the warm stickiness from someone else's blood on her neck. She closed her eyes, she tried to keep her racing heart at a normal beat but to no avail she was on the verge of passing out.

Suddenly that same roar from before was heard although it was louder and more prominent than before and not to mention closer.

If Aletta hadn't felt the heat she would have never believed a dragon had landed on the tower behind the headsman. A giant booming sound put Aletta In a daze but she couldn't help but stare at the dragon in awe. She felt someone grab her and throw her over her shoulder. Before she knew it she was safely in a tower.

"By shor could the legends be true?" Ralof asked as he set down the small Breton woman.

"Legends don't burn down villages"

* * *

**wow it was hard for me to write that about bandit... but don't worry that bitch is gonna get hers...**

**so whatcha think huh? huh? actiony right? don't worry the romance will start soon ;) but it wont be anything too intense with Ralof or Hadvar in the beginning you see... its mostly Farkas at the beginning but trust me ive got it all planned out and I think you all will like it the story will be very twisty and such**

**god I love coke-a-cola anyone else? I might just put it in the story its so freaking good. **

**oh and I'm looking for a BETA im not sure how that works but I hope someone will tell me**

**thank you timeywimeyspacywacy for the review it is much appereciated**


	3. Ch3: Shall We Escape Gentlemen?

"Can someone cut me loose?" Aletta asked holding up her tied hands. But no one decided to listen to her. She heard a groan of pain and saw in the corner of the room a Stormcloak soldier currently bleeding to death. Aletta so badly wanted to heal her and shove a few healing potions down her throat. But there really wasn't much one could do with tied hands.

"We need to get out of here" Ralof quickly walked to her "come on" he grabbed her forearm not taking the time to be gentle about it and pushed her up the stairs. Just about halfway up the steps the dragon itself smashed his head through the wall and screamed fire into the tower. Aletta ducked and covered her head with her bound hands while Ralof held her steady.

As soon as the dragon left Aletta and Ralof both noticed that pieces of the wall had strategically fallen so it blocked the rest of the way up the stairs. Aletta ran up to the hole and looked at all the people scrambling everywhere. Ralof wasn't far behind

"See that inn right there?" Ralof pointed to an in not to far from the tower…well what was left of it anyway "jump and just run try and get to safety ill we'll catch up if we can!"

"You're joking right?! Cause that's not a funny joke!" Aletta yelled at Ralof as he ran back down the steps. Aletta looked at the inn with a skeptical look. Realizing she had no other choice she jumped. She crashed through the ceiling and landed on the floor pain shooting up her legs. She cursed and wobbled a bit before running and jumping off the loft area. The second she bounded out of the inn the entire thing caved in. "well damn…" she shortly mused to herself and turned her attention back to the task of getting the hell out of Helgen.

"Hamming you need to get over here NOW!" She heard Hadvar Beckoning a little boy towards him. And just as that little boy came running towards him the dragon landed right where he was standing. Aletta shivered at the thought of what would have happened if the boy had remained there. "Good boy your doing great…By the gods!… EVERYONE GET BACK!" Hadvar screamed he yelled as the dragon yelled some more screamed fire down the street.

"Aletta!" Hadvar yelled as he ran over to her "stay close to me!" not really having much say in the matter as Hadvar put a hand on her back and pushed her towards a certain path, she obeyed him.

She ran with him down a certain alleyway until he shoved her against the wall. Before she could yell at him there was suddenly a dragon wing less than an inch from her nose. She stared at it cross eyed for a second before Hadvar pushed her further into the alley away from the wing.

"Stay close to the wall!" he yelled as the dragon breathed fire on Helgen once again.

Aletta took this moment to marvel at the dragon. In the back of her mind she thoughthought the dragon was utterly stunning, she had only dreamed of ever seeing a dragon and here one was in the flesh. She still couldn't believe that this was real these things weren't even suppose to exist!

"Come on!" Hadvar pushed her forward and lead her through Helgen. Aletta noticed how few imperial soldiers were left feebly trying to fight off the dragon every thing they tried seemed of no use… hell the thing had already done so much damage it was even hard to get around.

"Hadvar! Get into the keep we're leaving!" The general whose name escaped Aletta at the moment. He looked at Aletta and she stiffened afraid he would try and behead her right then and there. To her relief he ran off in a random direction.

"Come on it's just you and me!" Aletta Followed Hadvar and wondered where Ralof had ran off to… she hoped he was okay.

Speak of the Daedradevil Ralof suddenly burst into the scene "Ralof!" Aletta called with relief tingeing her voice catching the Nords attention who looked relived to see Aletta. Hadvar's reaction was a bit different however.

"Ralof you damned traitor!" Hadvar barked "outta my way!"

"Were escaping Hadvar!" Ralof said almost proudly "you're not stopping us this time!"

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde" Hadvar Barked one last time before him and Ralof both grabbed Aletta's forearms. They all gave each other a confused look before the dragon roared behind them.

"Come on! Both of you!" she yelled and ran to the nearest door with Ralof and Hadvar both following her.

Aletta slumped to the floor panting heavily trying to calm her nerves. Both Ralof had his hands on his knees panting "areAre you alright?" he asked Aletta who was to out of breath to form words simply nodded. Ralof glared at Hadvar "weWe would'nt be in this mess if you legion dogs didn't imprison us" Hadvar shot him a dirty look.

"We didn't summon the damned dragon" Hadvar retorted

"Oh no!" she yelled and shot up from where she was sitting. "We are not going to do this! we do not have time for you two to bitch right now!" both men started at her as she waved around her bound hands "there is a fucking dragon outside right now and if either of you wanna get out of here alive you have to get over yourselves right now okay?" her voice calmed down and she looked at the two men who seemed reluctant "please?" She asked as sweetly as possible

Ralof rolled his eyes "I guess I could do it for you" he winked and she smiled and looked at Hadvar who nodded in response. She sighed in relief

"Good now if one of you kind gentle men would be so kind as to cut me loose?" she asked and held up her hands.

"There has to be a dagger in here somewhere" Ralof commented quietly as he walked further into the keep.

"Here" Hadvar unsheathed a steel dagger and cut her bindings being very careful as to not cut her wrists "there you go" he held her wrist for a second and then quickly dropped it a blush creeping upon his cheeks.

"thanks" she commented and sighed in relief as she felt the blood rush back into her hands and she let a candlelight spell buzz gently in her hand, happy she had control of her magicka again.

"I am sorry…" he began and Aletta looked at him "if it were up to me I would'nt have-"

"well it wasn't really your choice so…" she shrugged "honestly I'm not to keen on being mad at you right now I'm more focused on getting the hell out of here so…"."

"Right, right uh…sorry" Hadvar said awkwardly as she followed Ralof into the keep to find him holding the hand of a fellow dead soldier.

"may we meet again in Sovngarde Ralof murmured as he mourned over the loss of his friend he turned around and looked at Aletta "you should take Gunjar's gear…he wont be needing it anymore…"

"It'll be way too big for her…" Hadvar commented "I know there's a smaller set of light armor over in that room in a chest" he walked over to said room and threw open a chest. "Here" he handed her a set of imperial armor. Ralof gave a nasty look at the armor.

"It'll have to do for now since they _stole_ my robes" she growled setting the armor on one of the beds and looked at the two men who were looking at her expectantly. "If you think you're getting a free show your wrong. get out" she eyed them. Hadvar bless his soul he got so embarrassed and muttered something about a healing potion for his burns and left he room red face.

"Are you sure you don't need help with that armor?" he smirked playfully. Aletta smiled and took the pillow on the bed and threw it at him "alright, alright" he put up his hands in defeat and walked out of the room.

Aletta slid on the armor noticing it was a size to big for her but it would have to do for now. Just as she slid on her boots she heard a familiar voice, one she didn't particularly like.

"Get this gate open now!" It was the captain and she was close. Aletta's mind flashed to when she looked at her heartlessly and killed her horse. Anger bubbled within her she grabbed an iron dagger that was nearby "move you idiots!" Aletta creped near the room when she heard the sound of a gate being lifted. And The Bitchy captain came storming in along with another imperial solder

Not a second later the woman was advancing towards Aletta with her hand on the hilt of her sword. In a panic Aletta let loose flames from her hand onto the woman's face she screamed clutching her face and falling on the ground. Her comrade came next with his iron war hammer raised she impaled him with an ice spike to the chest. She looked at the woman writing and crying on the ground. Aletta ended her life with an ice spike lodged in her head

Ralof and Hadvar came in not a second later and looked at the sight before them both utterly shocked. Ralof just looked impressed while Hadvar looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't. Aletta knew he must be shocked because she just killed his captain.

"Look Hadvar" she pointed the iron dagger at him which she forgot to use "She's the reason I almost got my head chopped off what did you expect me to do?" she asked shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

The rest of the escape went by pretty smoothly. Hadvar pretty much lied to every face that came by saying that he and Aletta were transporting Ralof to Whiterun to be executed. Ralof went along with it, acting defeated and such. And successfully scooted past a sleeping bear. Then they were met with the daylight of Skyrim and fresh air.

And after completing the awkward task of walking to Riverwood in complete and utter silence as Ralof and Hadvar glared at each other out of the corners of their eyes, they eventually met with the gates of Riverwood.

Then Hadvar and Ralof set off to find their families while Aletta set off to find someone to buy all of the crap she picked up along the way. Ralof pointed her in the direction of the Riverwood trader. But as soon as she walked in she interrupted an awkward argument.

"No means no Camilla!" he yelled the girl he was yelling at went wide eyed when she noticed I was in the room. The man cleared his throat and regained his composure "welcome my friend!" he greeted warmly "if you need any thing just let me know if not let me know I might have it stored away"

"Thanks" she smiled and set all of her crap on the table with a loud clatter "what will you give me for all this?"

"Well…" he looked at all the items checking the armor for holes or damage and inspected the swords "illIll take the spell tome the armor and the daggers for say…480 septims?" he asked

"You got a deal" Aletta agreed not really caring the price, she just wanted some quick gold but mostly to rid of the junk she was sick of carrying it "But what about the swords?"

"You can take those to the blacksmith he's right across the street" The man said as he quickly counted out the gold "I wont be able to re-sell em' but Alvor can use them for scrap metal"

"Oh" she said "hey, did something happen?" she commented noticing a few things broken around the shop "looksLooks like you tried to trap a saber cat in here"

The trader chuckled dryly and scratched the back of his neck "wellWell we had a little bit of a break in last night…but it's nothing to worry about"

"A little break in?" she asked "there'sThere's nothing little about a break in" she commented

"That's what I said!" Camilla shouted

"Camilla go sweep off the front porch why don't ya'?" The man said annoyed and she stormed off just as annoyed

"So what did they take?" Aletta asked as He handed her the gold

"Just this golden claw…it was kind of a family heirloom…"

"Huh…" she mused to herself "wellWell good luck with that" she said as she left the Riverwood trader with her swords. She walked across the path to see a man hammering away at metal whom she assumed was the blacksmith.

"scuse' "Scuse' me?!" Aletta yelled over the mans hammering catching his attention "areAre you Alvor?" she asked clutching her swords awkwardly.

"Yes I am." he set his hammer down and wiped his hands on his apron "howHow can I help you?"

"Well I've got these swords here and I was wondering if you could take them off my hands?" she asked Alvor took the swords from her inspecting them one by one every time shaking his head in disapproval.

"well Well there's not much I could do with these except use em' for scrap metal." he said throwing an iron sword in a pile with the others

"Well how bout you just take them then?" Aletta shrugged not really feeling a big loss "I don't want them and I'm sick of carrying them."

"Alright then" Alvor agreed not really planning on buying them. He looked at her a moment before saying "youYou would'nt happen to be that Aletta girl my Nephewnephew was talking about would you?" he asked leaning on the table

Aletta eyed him "dependsDepends… is that a bad thing?"

"No it isn't" a voice came from behind. Aletta turned around to see Hadvar stepping into the forge "didDid you find the trader okay?" he asked

"Yup" she said popping the p "andAnd your uncle here just took these swords off my hands"

"We're grateful that you helped Hadvar escape Helgen" said Alvor "we'dWe'd like to offer you a place to stay and supplies"

"Really? Thank you that's very generous" she smiled.

"Come inside" Hadvar took her by the arm and lead her inside the house "Get something to eat and rest, you look like you haven't slept in days"

* * *

"Thank you so much Sigrid" Aletta thanked as Sigrid brushed her wet hair "I can't remember the last time I took a proper bath" Sigrid insisted that Aletta took a bath and got some fresh clothes before she went to bed and Aletta was more that happy to take a nice bath. Sigrid even threw in some lavender.

"It was no problem dear" She said gently as she tied off her damp hair with a piece ribbon. "anyAny friend of Hadvar's is a friend of mine" she smiled and brought her a plate of food "he'sHe's a good man you know" Aletta hummed in agreement as she bit into her bread "andAnd he's not married or courting anyone…" Sigrid hinted bringing her some water.

Aletta stopped chewing her bread and looked at Sigrid "wellWell how lucky for all those female legionnaires huh?" she dipped her bread into her soup and shoved it in her mouth.

Sigrid ignored this comment and continued with her hinting "heHe spoke fondly of you, you know" she smiled "and your pretty ill give yah that."

"Erm… well I'm absolutely exhausted" she set her tray of food down but took an apple off the table. "I'm gonna go sleep if that's okay?"

"Of course" she smiled "Hadvar set up a bedroll downstairs for you"

Upon descending the stairs to the cellar she noticed her bedroll set up all nice and neat in the corner. And also she had walked in on Hadvar putting on a new shirt and got a glimpse of his very muscular back and she had to admit it was a sight to see.

"Hey Hadvar" she greeted him and he turned around and smiled

"Hello Aletta" he said a bit startled "Howhow long were you standing there?"

"Not long" she lied. She walked closer to him and noticed how red his arm was "Sweet lady Mara Hadvar what did you do?" she asked as she took a closer look at his arm. "Did you fall in the damn forge?"

"No" Hadvar chuckled "That dragon got a pretty good burn on me" he explained as he craned his neck to see how far the burn went over his arm "I took a light healing potion but it didn't seem to help much, ill have to visit Hilde tomorrow and get a stronger one"

"You know I'm not the best but I do know a healing spell" Aletta casted a candlelight spell to shine more light than the torch was giving "Oh jeez you have blisters…" she grimaced at the wound

"I'm sure that wont be necessary it's just a-ouch!" he cried as Aletta poked the burn on purpose.

"Not necessary my ass…" she murmured "sitSit down and ill see what I can do" Hadvar obeyed and sat down on a nearby chair that Sigrid sat on to peel potatoes "Now hold still this is gonna hurt at first"

Hadvar cringed as the wispy light created a stinging sensation on his skin, but soon it reduced to a slight tingle. He watched as The Bretons eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. Hadvar admitted to himself she looked rather cute the way her childish face looked so concentrated. Then suddenly she stopped seeming a bit out of breath.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned touching her arm lightly.

"Yeah… it's just healing people takes a lot of Magicka" she breathed letting her magicka come back to her "I used to have a necklace that helped with my magicka come back faster but it's gone now"

"Oh that reminds me" Hadvar went over to her bedroll and picked up a knapsack "These are some of your things…I grabbed them for you"

"reallyReally?!" she yelled snatching the bag out of his hand and peering inside her journal, compass, her amulet of Kynareth and her enchanted silver necklace.

"It's not everything but it was the only thing I could get" Aletta hugged Hadvar not caring how uncomfortable she made the man.

"Thank you Hadvar" she smiled as the man hugged her back "these things mean a lot to me"

"Your welcome" he hugged her a bit tighter "I really am sorry about what happened…and your horse"

"Forget it" Aletta pulled away and waved it off "whatWhat were you suppose to do? stand up for me and we both die? What's the good in that?" honestly Aletta had fully intended on beating the crap out of Hadvar once they were safe. But he and his family had been so kind she had decided to just let it go. "And Bandit…He was an old horse…with my healing skills i wouldent have been able to save his leg in time…I probably would have ended up putting him out of his misery anyway…"

"I don't understand you" Hadvar stated "youYou almost got killed because of the imperial legion and yet you treat me as a friend…why? The people I fight for almost took your life…"

"It was that horrid bitch who decided I was going to die not you…it's not like you could have done anything to help anyway" she said it with good intentions "nowNow let me have another go at your arm" she said putting on the tarnished silver necklace.

After few more tries at Hadvar's arm Aletta managed to heal quite a bit of it as it had been reduced to more of a light sunburn.

"Thank you" Hadvar said gratefully "It feels a lot better now"

"Not a problem." She said as she relished in the feeling of her magicka regaining strength. After a moment she bit her lip as a question rested on her tongue. "Umm… Hadvar?" she asked and Hadvar turned his attention to her "whenWhen I was unconscious what did…I mean did anyone…do anything to me? Cause I noticed I wasn't wearing my robes when I woke up."

Hadvar's face turned red "I made sure a female undressed you, after that they had me put you with the other Stormcloak captives" he reassured "weWe don't allow our men to do… _that_ on duty although I wasn't going to let them have the chance to try to take advantage of an innocent woman while she was unconscious" He lied deciding it was best to not tell her that it was him who undressed her.

"Wow…" Aletta rubbed the back of her neck "Thanks…how the hell did you end up so nice compared all those other ass holes?"

"We're not all like that…" Hadvar explained seeming a bit drained "honestlyHonestly when it comes to war it all depends on you captain what kind of soldier you are…I had just gotten transferred to that troop and let me tell you some of the things she had her men do were…just evil"

"Wow…" Aletta silently said to herself. She took a look at Hadvar's face looked in deep thought. She decided to stop her questions there. "I'm gonna go to sleep now"

"Do you need anything? You know you can take the extra bed upstairs and I can sleep downstairs"

"Absolutely not!" Aletta exclaimed "I'm not going to sleep in _your _bed that's just rude"

* * *

**Dibella's tits I had the whole next chapter typed up and ready to go**

**and I lost it O_o**

**oh my god I thought I was going to die it was perfect and everything and it was just gone FOREVER I almost cried... so the next one may take awhile since im going to change it a million times before I like it. ...mer...**

**anyways since technology hates my very existence some of the words I noticed are doubled and I tried to fix them all but if you see anymore please let me know or any thing that looks weird cuz it did weird things idk...**

**so is there anything you'd like to see? she's not going to do a lot in riverwood as far as im concerned right now but what do you want to see? you want smut? you want tear jerking things? action? fighting? kissing? or a unicorn cuz I can make that happen**

***suddenly appears on unicorn* indeed sir...**


	4. Ch4: Bosmer VS Bard

"Can I help you?" Aletta looked up from writing in her journal to confront the Bosmer man who had been staring at her for the past 5 minutes and let me tell you Aletta found it quite innerving.

"Yes you can actually." The man approached Aletta and kneeled to her sitting level. "You know Camilla Valarious right?"

"Yeah…why?" Aletta asked skeptically

The Elf pulled a crumply note from his pocket and held it out to her "Can you… can you Give this to Camilla and say it's from Sven?"

"…Why?" Aletta asked taking the note and reading it over.

"It…It's not important can't you just give it to her like I asked?" His tone got slightly aggressive.

"No." Aletta spoke simply in an argumentative tone "It _is _important for_ me_ to know why _I'm _ delivering a note written by you and saying it's from Sven" The Bosmer looked at her for a moment "I don't even know your name."

"My name is Faendel"

"Well _Faendel_ I'm not delivering it unless you explain why you want me to deliver this." she pointed at him with the note.

"Well…" Faendel started and took a seat next to Aletta as she patted the spot next to her. "Camilla is the most amazing girl in the world she-she's beautiful and kind and-and-"

"So you like her?" Aletta asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Yeah…a lot" Faendel grew a soft smile on his face but it quickly faded into a scowl "But she likes that stupid bard Sven…charming her with his Songs and poems."

Aletta frowned in thought for a moment "I can see why…" she shrugged

"What!?" Faendel exclaimed "He can provide for her! He's a _bard! _He'll travel all of the time! I can! I actually make a decent living!"

"Oh I agree with you" Aletta stated calmly tucking away her journal "He's probably a total skeever. But if I know one thing it's that girls have a weakness for handsome charming bards" Aletta recalled back when she was a teenager and a bard in the tavern who was sweet on her... whose name escaped her mind. Aletta stood up "But if he's the kind of bard I think he is he's making her feel like princess of Tamriel" Aletta held out her hand and helped him up." why don't you try and actually win her heart? Instead of deceiving Sven?"

"But if Sven was out of the way it would be so much easier"

"Me giving this note to Camilla and saying it's from Sven isn't going to make you like her anymore than she does now. It's just going to make you a liar and you don't want your relationship to start on a big fat lie do you?" Faendel sighed and shook his head in agreement Aletta smiled sadly at him and grabbed his shoulder "how about I go talk to Camilla and put in a good word for you huh?"

Faendel looked at her with a hopeful face "You would do that?"

"Sure why not?"

* * *

"Hey Camilla" Aletta greeted warmly as she stepped into the trader "Remember me?"

"Yeah um…Aletta right?" Camilla smiled warmly "Oh where are my manners?" She asked herself as she pulled out a chair for Aletta "please have a seat"

"Thank you" Aletta took a seat in the chair and made herself comfortable "So word on the river's that you and Sven are pretty-"

"Oh he's wonderful" Camilla interrupted excitedly "Oh he's so sweet and charming, he always beings me love poems or sings songs to me and he's so handsome and-"

"So Sven is really something eh?" Aletta interrupted quickly not wanting to hear her monologue on how awesome Sven was.

"He is…" Camilla sighed and rested her chin on her hand "We're in love… he said he fell in love with me the first time he saw me…"

_Oh wow he's really full of shit _"Yeah that's nice…" Aletta trailed off uncomfortably "But what about Faendel huh? He's great to"

"Who?" Camilla questioned genuinely confused…ouch

"You know what? Never mind" Aletta got up from her seat readjusting her blue dress "Ill see you later I've got things that need to be done"

"Bye!" Camilla waved as Aletta closed the door.

* * *

"Well, what did she say?" Faendel asked expectantly as he threw his axe to the side.

"Well she really likes Sven" Aletta sighed slapping her arms at her sides "But my advice? You need to find a woman and not a girl"

"No just…just forget it alright?" Faendel Stormed away. Aletta stood there for a moment not sure how to respond to that before a voice called out to her.

"Aletta!" She turned around to see Ralof walking towards her. "I was wondering where you went off to I looked for you last night

"I stayed with Hadvar and his family" Aletta explained completely forgetting Faendel.

"Oh I see" Ralof scratched his beard with a disapproving look on his face. "I was beginning to think you had run off" Ralof playfully cupped her chin and tilted her face up a bit "I fear you had left without saying goodbye to me."

"Well don't worry when I leave Ill make sure to say goodbye to you" Aletta assured then frowned in thought "But ill have to figure out here I'm going"

"Where are you from anyway?" Ralof asked "I realize you saved my life yet I know nothing about you but your name"

"Well…I mostly grew up in high rock"

* * *

Ralof and Aletta spent the afternoon swapping stories over a bottle of Nord mead. Aletta mostly told stories about her assisting Saheed in bounties and Islanders failed alchemy experiments while Ralof told stories of raiding imperial camps. Until Ralof made the comment that magic was 'For the weak' and Aletta took that as a challenge.

"Go on!" Ralof beckoned with his bottle of mead in hand "do some fancy magic"

"Okay lemmie think…" Aletta bit her tongue in thought "Alright I use this one a lot" Aletta casted a candlelight spell. Ralof studied it as it floated in his face.

"Is that it?" he teased knowing that wasn't the answer

"Hey!" Aletta defended "this spell is very useful"

"Torches can do the same thing" he argued swatting at the little ball of light.

"Alright fair enough…" Aletta mused looking at him in thought for a moment trying to think of a spell that could impress the cheeky Nord her face lit up. "Okay I think you'll like this one" Aletta spun around and shot a steady stream of flames from her palm

"Now that one is useful" Ralof clapped genuinely impressed.

"I'd like to see a torch do that!" Aletta yelled and willed away the flames. "If you like the Flames you might like this one to" Aletta drew in her fist and held it there for a moment her face concentrated, Ralof gave her a weird look before she shot out her palm. An orb of purple mist swirled around before disappearing and revealing a flame Atronach.

"Okay" Ralof said as the flame atronach did a delicate flip "that's pretty impressive"

"And this one is my favorite" Aletta held her hand by her ear and almost immediately a purple mist formed between her and Ralof "this one leads you to what you have your mind on at the current time"

"Oh really?" Ralof raised a brow "so you have me on your mind at the moment?" he asked flirtatiously and winked.

"Or…" Aletta leaned over and grabbed the mead out of his hand, when she did this the purple mist swirled around her feet "I wanted your mead" she giggled and took a gulp of the Nord mead

"Ouch…" Ralof clutched his chest in fake hurt "That broke my heart there…"

"What when I took your mead?" Aletta smirked playfully "You can't blame me though… we don't have this kind of mead around High rock and I have to say I'm rather fond of it…"

"Ralof!" Someone called out. Aletta looked over Ralof's shoulder to see a Blonde Nordic woman sprinting towards Ralof "Hod needs a hand at the mill." Her gaze turned to Aletta "Who's this?"

"Gerdur this is Aletta Izel…the Breton I was talking about" Ralof introduced her gesturing to her grandly.

"Oh I remember you mentioning her…" Gerdur realized and laid a firm gloved hand on her shoulder. "I just want you to know how grateful I am for saving my brother and I'd like to offer you supplies and a place to stay if there's anything you need just lat me know…"

"Come" Ralof slung an arm around her shoulder "You can stay with us tonight…" he began to lead her towards his sister's house before his sister herself stopped them.

"Oh no you don't" Gerdur scolded and pulled Ralof away from Aletta "Hod still needs help at the mill now get to it!" before Ralof could protest Gerdur shushed him and pushed him towards the mill he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you go running off again" He pointed at her playfully before heading off to help Hod.

"Come" Gerdur took her hand "I insist you stay with us tonight"

Aletta wanted to explain that she was staying with Hadvar's family but she thought it would be rude to decline her. Well what harm would it do anyway? Aletta thought to herself but what didn't cross her thought was the fact there was a very disappointed Hadvar watching her be lead off by Gerdur.

* * *

"You have lovely hair" Gerdur commented she yanked her hair into a braid causing Aletta to wince.

"Thanks" Aletta grunted. Damn this woman was none to gentle when it came to braiding hair.

"There's something I wanted to ask you…" Gerdur tugged on her hair again "I was wondering where you were planning on going…after your finished in Riverwood"

"Ah!" Aletta yelped as she tugged on a sensitive patch of hair "I haven't figured that out yet…" Aletta Explained "I kinda dropped my map when the Imperials took me"

"I was hoping you could maybe stop by Whiterun? Considering you won't want to go in the direction of Helgen…" Gerdur laughed sheepishly. "If there's a dragon on the loose Riverwood is defenseless… I need you to ask Jarl Balgruuf to send some troops to protect Riverwood"

"I don't see where I can't…" Aletta smiled "Although your gonna have to give me some directions since I don't have a map…"

"Ah!" Gerdur gave one last tug on her hair earning another yelp From Aletta as she tied it off "I think we have one lying around somewhere…" Gerdur Rummaged through some cabinets before holding up a folded piece of paper proudly. "Ah here it is…"

Aletta unfolded the map and sighed at the sheer beauty of it. The map Saheed had given her was a simple drawing of black and white but this one was much better. It was painted with such detail and marked all the holds. It was as if someone had hopped on the back of a dragon and soared over Skyrim and painted it right there. And the shading of the whole thing was magnificent, it looked almost as if the mountain popped right of the page, like she was holding a smaller version of Skyrim in her hands.

"This is Riverwood" Gerdur pointed to a small symbol on the map "And this road right here should take you to Whiterun…" Gerdur traced the path with her finger to White run and it actually wasent to far.

"Alright…" Aletta folded up the map and tucked it away in her satchel "Ill leave in the morning…"

"Hello ladies…" Ralof Greeted as Him and Hod entered sweaty and worn.

"Well you two look like you need a bath" Gerdur commented as Hod plopped himself down at the kitchen table.

"Its fine Gerdur" Hod waved it off.

"Nonsense" Gerdur waved him right off back "You smell like a dead Skeever" Gerdur grabbed a bucket "Ill get some water so you two can wash off"

"Thank you love" they both shared a loving gaze as Gerdur went to get some water.

Ralof returned from the basement with another bedroll "I half expected you would have wondered off while I was gone"

"I thought I said I would'nt leave without saying goodbye" Aletta smirked, then noticed how close Ralof set his bedroll to hers, she responded by pulling her's halfway across the room.

"Hey!" Ralof pouted "Why the distance?"

"Because I don't need you trying to get fresh when I'm trying to sleep…" Aletta stated simply.

"That's not at all what I was thinking…" Ralof stated dramatically "I just thought you might like a nice strong Nordic man keeping you warm at night.

"She's right Ralof" Hod said not looking up from the book he was reading "My son lives here to…" He gestured his mug over to the sleeping child "I don't want him waking up to see you two in the midst of making his cousins…"

Aletta pretended to rummage in her bag in order to hide her blushing face. Although…Ralof was a very handsome specimen…she briefly fantasized how muscular he was under all that armor…

"By the way I saw you talking to Faendel…" Hod stated.

"Hmm?... Oh… yeah what about him?" Aletta said quickly as Hod's voice snapped her out of her fantasy.

"I was wondering if you knew what he's so angry about…" Hod asked turning a page in his book.

"Why?" Aletta asked skeptically as she paused from pulling her journal out of her bag.

"Because he's out there chopping would like a madman." Hod threw his hand towards the door.

"Is he really?" Aletta said in half disbelief half annoyance.

"Yep" he said simply taking a bit of bread "He's been like that all day"

"For the love of Mara…" she cursed under her breath "Ill be back in a minute" Aletta stated as she walked out the door.

"Aletta?" Gerdur questioned as she came back with the bucket of water "what are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of an idiot…"

* * *

Sure enough Aletta found him in the state Hod said he was… Faendel was indeed chopping wood in a very madman like manner with his shirt off and looking very much like an idiot.

"Faendel!" Aletta's yelled trying to get the wood elf's attention but she was ignored as the Bosmer continued his rhythm of setting up the wood, chopping it and repeat. "For divines sake Faendel stop you look like a damn fool!" when he didn't listen the second time she grabbed his axe on the backswing and threw it to the side. "What are you doing?" she asked exasperated.

"Working what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well it looks like you're on an angry rampage…" she muttered as she followed who Faendel went to go retrieve his axe. "This is about Camilla isn't it?"

Suddenly Faendel stopped and turned around to face her causing her to have to crane her neck to be face to face with him.

"Why would she pick that stupid fucking bard over me?! I'm the one who actually makes a decent living! I can provide for a family unlike that stupid Sven who-"

"Okay stop." Aletta ordered sternly "Sit down before you have a stroke or something…" she pushed him gently so he would sit on the stump. "You can't let one girl get you this upset…"

"But…She…"

"Is one of the only available girl in the entire village…unless you've got a thing for Hilde…?"

Faendel couldn't help but smirk "No…"

"And…" She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye "She's kind of a Ditz… And since when is wooing Camilla your life goal? You need a hobby"

"Well… I like to hunt in my spare time…"

"Oh okay so your hunter!" Aletta cheered "why don't you try and make a living off of hunting?"

"No one really has a need for animal skins anymore…and Lucan will only give me so much for them…"

"Well…maybe you should leave Riverwood yeah?" Aletta suddenly had an idea "Hey! I'm leaving for Whiterun in the morning! Why don't you come with me yeah?"

"But-" Faendel started "I have a house here…and I don't have enough gold to buy another"

"Well neither do I and I'm still going…" Aletta suddenly noticed how much wood Faendel had chopped "Dibella's tits Faendel how much wood did you chop?"

"I don't know…all of it?"

"All of it?!" Aletta exclaimed "well you certainly have gold there…"

"I don't think Hod can afford to buy all of this…" Faendel noted as he looked at all the wood he chopped.

"Well…I'm sure he'll buy what he can…and then you can sell the rest to Lucan" Aletta yawned "Well I'm leaving in the morning so you better have your shit together by then…" Aletta remembered his shirtless state "And put your shirt back on you look like a complete Jackass…"

* * *

**i am so sorry Timeywimeyspaceywacy and Elaine michelle for not thanking you in the last chapter but thank you both sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing it means more to me than my ebony bow lol**

**Hey! ive updated! yay! I added a little more to this chapter than I was going to... what did u guys think? what did you think about Aletta helping Faendel? And did you like what I did with the map there? eh? eh? eh?**

**I felt bad for faendel...we all loved someone who didn't love us back :( so I gave him the only cure to a broken heart... a good buddy :)**

**And also what did you guys do on this little mini quest? did you help Faendel or Sven? i obviously picked Faendel because he's an archery trainer...and sven was rude to his mother when i walked into riverwood if my mom ever said she saw a dragon i would believe her...**

**so tell me what you guys liked and leave a review!**


	5. Ch5: Bye for Now

"He left?" Aletta asked sadly her shoulders slumping "Where did he go?"

"Solitude, to report in to general Tulius he left not to long ago…" Alvor stated honestly wiping his filthy hands on a rag "I thought you knew? Didn't he say goodbye?"

"I haven't seen him since yesterday morning…" Aletta stated sadly. _I guess he didn't care to say goodbye… _she thought.

"Hmmm… I'm sure he would have said goodbye to you…" Alvor puzzled rubbing his chin.

"Well he must've forgotten…" Aletta said bitterly but the disappointment was evident in her voice.

"So you're leaving today?" Alvor asked quickly changing the subject. Aletta nodded in response "I wanted to give this to you…" Alvor reached into a nearby box and pulled out an elven dagger "In case that magic fails you one day you'll have something…

"Oh wow…" Aletta ran her fingers over the brassy metal in awe "This is gorgeous…"

"I thought you'd like it…" Alvor smiled pleased with her reaction "You stay out of trouble now" he gripped her shoulder and gave her a firm squeeze "If you ever need a place to stay you may come here"

"Ill remembers that…" Aletta reassured although she fully intended to not come back to Riverwood. Sure it was a cute village and the people were nice but it was agonizingly boring. "Good luck Alvor."

"Good luck to you to" Alvor called out to her as she left his forge.

"Leaving so soon?" Ralof pouted as Aletta clipped her satchel shut "Seems like you just got here…"

"I've been here for almost 2 days and I'm already suffocating" Aletta sighed slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I didn't come from High Rock to Skyrim for a cozy small town life."

"Ah." Ralof nodded "You're an adventurer I understand." He walked up to her with crossed arms "You could join the Stormcloaks in Windhelm if you're such an adventurer."

"I'm not getting involved with some war." Aletta walked out the door as Ralof held it open for her "I'm just not cut out for that sort of thing."

"The war's not for everyone…" Ralof shrugged "But I would like you having my back."

"If I ever have the chance to have your back ill have it." Aletta laughed. She looked away from Ralof and saw Faendel leaning up against the fence.

"Are we ready to go?" Faendel asked excitedly as he readjusted his pack overflowing with furs.

"I believe so" Aletta sighed mentally rechecking what she packed.

"This is where we say goodbye I guess…" Ralof murmured and pulled Aletta in a warm hug taking her by surprise. Aletta wrapped her arms around him and tried to match his strength.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Aletta pulled away only to have Ralof press a firm kiss on her cheek. Aletta's ears turned a bright red and Ralof smirked.

"Be safe." Ralof felt his pride swell as he saw her ears turned a bright red.

"You to blondie." Aletta stuttered wide eyed and walked away blush evident on her face. Faendel following close behind.

Upon leaving the gate Aletta and Faendel saw Camilla and Sven leaving the forest hand in hand both walking very funny. Faendel cast a longing look at her as she passed by. Aletta grabbed his shoulder and pushed him further down the path.

"Let it go Faendel…" Aletta patted his shoulder "No use crying over something you can't have…"

* * *

"Just concentrate." Faendel instructed.

"Okay…" Aletta breathed as she concentrated on the rabbit in front of her trying to will her magicka through her head "Nothing's happening…"

"It'll take some practice" Faendel shrugged "I think it's easier for me because I'm a Wood elf."

"What's Valenwood like?" Aletta's eyes lit up on curiosity like a child being told tales about dragons.

"It's mostly wood land… nothing like the beauty of Skyrim." Faendel mused as if he was bored of his own country.

"Oh…" Aletta didn't want to ask anymore seeing as his would'nt gives the description she wanted. She looked on the path ahead and saw a figure walking in the distance. "Hey look." She pointed to the man that seemed to appear in front of them. "How long has he been in front of us?"

"He's been there for awhile now."

"Hmmm…I didn't notice him…" Aletta mused and noticed that they would pass him eventually and every inch closer he looked more and more familiar..."Hadvar?" Aletta called out just to see. And sure enough the man turned around and it was him.

"Surprise to see you two here." Hadvar smiled weakly and waited for them to catch up "What are you doing out here?"

"We're on our way to Whiterun." Faendel explained. "Why are you out here?"

"He's on his way to Solitude." Aletta answerd for him. Hadvar gave her a surprised look. "Alvor told me."

"He did?" Hadvar's face lifted just a bit at the thought that Aletta had asked for him.

"Yeah… I had thought you would say goodbye to me before you left." Aletta reminded teasingly but still tinged with some bitterness.

Hadvar's face turned as red as a tomato "I…I-I thought that Th-that you…I mean I didn't…I wasn't…I didn't intend to-"

"You forgot?" Faendel offered. He felt pity for the man, it's quite a mind trap went your stammering in front of someone you feel for. Faendel could definitely tell that Hadvar held some feeling for her. He may not know it but he might someday. It reminded him of all the times he tried to talk to Camilla but knew he would just end up stuttering like a fool.

"i-erm…yes." Hadvar lied… he had wanted to say goodbye to Aletta but when he saw her getting along so well with Ralof, he feared that she would'nt care to say goodbye to him. "I Apologize Aletta." Hadvar said genuinely.

"Eh." Aletta shrugged. "It's fine…you probably have a lot on your mind yeah?" Aletta suggested hopefully. "With this whole war and everything?"

"Y-yeah…Th-that's it…" Hadvar mumbled. A moment of silence passed and Faendel felt really awkward, shuffling in his spot and looking around.

"So…" Faendel started "Are you taking a carriage to Solitude?" Faendel asked.

"Yes I am." Hadvar stated simply. "I was just on my way to Whiterun now."

"Why don't you stick with us?" Faendel suggested "We'll be safer if we're all together…there are a lot of wild animals out there. Including bears" Faendel shivered at the memory of his last bear encounter.

"I don't see why we can't." Hadvar continued with his two new companions down the road. It was uncomfortably silent for the next half an hour until Aletta asked Faendel to tell them some hunting stories.

"You stepped on a bear trap while trying to shoot a bear?" Aletta Cackled at Faendel's story. "That's rich Sweet Mara that is beautiful."

"It is not." Faendel frowned completely not amused. "It hurt like Oblivion there is nothing funny about stepping on a bear trap."

"But while trying to shoot a bear? Haha! I mean come on even you can laugh at that." Aletta sputtered out between laughs.

"It is pretty funny." Hadvar chuckled lightly "I know they hurt like oblivion but still… that's pretty ironic."

"I bet the bear was even laughing at you…" Aletta wiped away a tear as her laughing subsided. "What about you Hadvar? Have any great war stories to tell us?" Aletta nugged him with his elbow.

"Well…okay I have one…" Hadvar began to tell them when he had just been issued his first assignment ever and how his friend Caius had convinced him that they were being ambushed by Stormcloaks.

"So you just ran out of the tent and started swinging around your sword?"

"Well that's not all of it…" Hadvar trailed off. "I was only in my small clothes…" Aletta and Faendel lost it. Aletta clutched her stomach and shook violently with laughter and Faendel was almost crying.

"Sweet Mara Its so funny it hurts!" Aletta choked out.

Suddenly Faendel stopped laughing. "Aletta stop laughing."

"W-why?" Aletta subsided her laughter.

"Look." They looked in the direction that Faendel was pointing. "Do you see that?"

"It's a giant… it's attacking that farm…" Hadvar declared.

"We should do something." Aletta readied an ice spike in her hand.

"Well it looks like those compani-" Too late. The tiny Breton was already bounding towards the scene with an ice spike and a flame attronach in hand.

* * *

"You handled yourself well out there." The redheaded Nordic woman slapped her on the back hard almost knocking the wind out of her. "You would make an excellent Shield Sister."

"Excuse me?" Aletta coughed, Recovering from the Nordic woman's Friendly but anything but gentle slap on the back.

"An outsider eh? Never heard of the companions? Were an order of warriors we are brothers and sisters in honor we come and solve problems if the pay is good enough." She stuck out her Hand "I'm Aela the Huntress."

"I'm Aletta Izel." She took her and almost felt like she was actually trying to crush her hand.

"By shor your hand is freezing." Aela commented as she took her hand back.

"Ice spikes that happens sometimes" Aletta explained sheepishly.

"A mage eh?" Aela gave her a skeptical look "We don't have a mage…it would be interesting to see how you would hold up…"

"Well I'm not really one who joins groups." Aletta drawled. Crossing her arms tossing her gaze at the dead giant.

"Aletta!" Hadvar and Faendel caught up to her sprinting down the path. "Are you alright?" Hadvar asked searching her over.

"It's taken care of… no thanks to you two" Aela growled shooting daggers at the two men.

"You didn't look like you needed help…" Hadvar cautioned obviously intimidated by the woman.

"Of course we didn't. But a true warrior would have relished the opportunity to take on a giant." Aela retorted setting her silvery gold gaze on Aletta. "Ill take my leave then." Aela nodded at Aletta in respect and strolled away. "Farkas, Ria! Back to Jorrvasker.

Aletta met the gaze of the Man of the trio who was standing on the other side of the dead giant. "Your pretty strong" he stated simply "You should come to Jorrvasker and be a companion." Then he joined his comrades.

"Who was that?" Faendel asked slack jawed as he eyed the retreating Redgaurd woman.

"I think Aela said Ria…or something" Aletta smiled as Faendel's eyes raked over the woman taking in her form "She's gorgeous…"

"Well that was fast…" Aletta murmured to herself surprised on how quickly Faendel got over Camilla.

* * *

"You are going to say goodbye to me this time aren't you?" Aletta teased as Hadvar heaved his pack into the carriage.

"I don't think I can forget with you standing right here."

"Just wanna make sure you don't forget." She teased "How long do you think you'll be gone?"

"I'm not sure yet…" He indicated "General Tulius probably doesn't even know I'm alive."

"Well if you do have anytime off been sure to visit me yeah?" She cheered "I think ill be around Whiterun for awhile…"

Hadvar messed with his fingers a bit nervous on how she might react to what he was about to ask "Aletta?"

"Hm?" She redirected her concentration from the Clairvoyance spell she was buzzing in her hand to Hadvar.

"I was wondering if…you would allow me to write you…" Hadvar rubbed the back of his neck. "While I'm away at war…It would be nice if I had something to look forward to every now and again."

"Are you allowed to do that? During a war and all?" Aletta questioned.

"Of course as long as we don't give out any information." Hadvar explained "So…may I?"

"Oh of course." Aletta smiled "You can write me as much as you want."

"Great…uh thank you…" Hadvar's insides exploded with joy "I-"

"You gonna stand there all day or am I taking you to Solitude?" The Carriage driver sneered impatiently.

"I have to go now…" Hadvar sighed. Aletta hugged him one last time

"Bye Hadvar." She grunted into his chest as he squeezed her back with a rather large amount of strength. "Ill send a letter in a few days."

"I look forward to it." Hadvar pulled so he could face her. He took her hand and gently kissed her knuckles. "Goodbye Aletta."

* * *

**can anyone say filler chapter? yeah im sorry it was boring I didn't really have a vision for this chapter so I just kinda bleh'ed it, but it had to be done and done it is! sorry we said goodbye to Hadvar *sniff sniff* and we wont be seeing him and aletta again for quite some time **

**but we will see a lot more of the companions! whoop whoop so exited for this part of the story!**

**Thank you so much Baby fawn and timeywimeyspacy wacy for taking time out of your day to review my story!**

**please review! they mean so much to meeeeee!**


	6. Ch6: Not a Team Person

Aletta entered Dragonsreach after immense effort to open the door. Holy god did it really have to be that big and heavy? And marveled at how high up the ceiling was. She guessed it would be, since it was built to catch a dragon. Upon walking further in a Dunmer woman immediately approached her with her sword drawn.

"Halt!" she shouted stopping Aletta in her tracks "What is the meaning of this interruption? The jarl is a busy man and has no time for petty problems."

"I just wanna ask him a favor alright? Then ill be out of-" Suddenly her elven sword was close against her neck.

"Look Lady." Aletta raised her hands in surrender as the Dunmer's Elven sword pressed further into the soft part of her neck "I was at Helgen and I saw the dragon I'm just here to request the jarl sends protection to Riverwood okay?" Aletta sputtered out trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

"You were at Helgen?" The woman immediately sheathed her sword "Come." She grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the jarl. "Jarl Balgruuf will want to speak to you immediately." She let go of her arm when they were in speaking range "My Jarl this one was at Helgen."

"So you were at Helgen?" The jarl puzzled tugging on his bead thoughtfully "So you saw the dragon attack?"

"Yes I did and it was heading somewhere towards Riverwood." Aletta explained not taking the pride to stand up straight or speak like she was important "I've come to ask you send some kind of protection to Riverwood."

"Of course." The man said some things to his Dunmer assistant and sent away his steward before standing before Aletta. "You sought me out on your own and for that I am grateful." The Jarl thanked with gratitude etched on his face "Here." He pulled out a considerably large bag of coin from his pocket and set it in her hand. "As a thank you for your trouble."

"Thank you my Jarl." Aletta bowed. "I was wondering if there was any work to be done? Any bounties or anything?"

"I think the companions are handling most of what we have." Balgruuf scratched his chin "You should join them! You look like you could handle yourself…we could use more people like you around Whiterun."

"Oh…" Aletta sighed disappointed…she had hoped she could start a bounty right away...perhaps she would just have to wait until something came up.

"See my court Wizard Farengar though." Balgruuf pointed her towards a certain room more private from the rest of the commotion. "He may have something for you to do with someone of your skills." He suggested referring to her Novice robes.

"Alright." Aletta strode over to the small little alcove to find a man in blue robes leaning over an enchanting table with and iron dagger and several soul gems.

"Are you Farengar?" Aletta walked in behind the desk casually as if she lived there.

"Yes? Make it quick I'm a busy man…" Farengar questioned without looking up from his work his voice sprinkled with annoyance.

"The Jarl said that you may be able to help me?" Farengar sighed audibly and hastily dropped the dagger he was trying to enchant. Looked up from his enchanting table looking the Breton up and down taking note of her robes and enchanted necklace.

"I don't take apprentices…" Farengar crossed his arms "If you want a teacher go to the Mages College in Winterhold…"

"I'm not looking for a teacher I'm looking for work." Aletta growled, feeling slightly offended that he looked down upon her as a mindless rookie in the arcrane arts.

"Work eh?" Farengar scratched the stubble at his chin. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a bowl of frost salts "You know where arcadia's cauldron is?" he looked up at her and shut the drawer.

"Yeah but-" Farengar shoved the frost salts into her arms.

"Deliver these to her." He turned back to his experiment "I'm sure she'll pay you in some way…"

* * *

"Hey Arcadia?" Aletta called out into the Alchemists store and shut the door with her foot.

"Oh hello there!" A cheery imperial woman burst in through some doors with her arms filled with various potions and such. "Take a look around let me know if you see anything you like, If not let me know I might have it stored away."

"Thank you but that's not why I'm here." Aletta explained carefully and held up the bowl of frost salts. "Farengar asked me to deliver these."

"Oh yes!" Arcadia remembered with a smiling face. "Just set them down on the counter." Aletta complied and set them down on the counter. Heaving a sigh almost as if it was a great effort delivering them, it tended to be more strenuous when your bored.

"Oh and here's some potions for your troubles." Arcadia pushed a couple of potions on the counter towards her. "I'm sure an adventurer such as yourself could find use for these."

"Thanks." Aletta smiled tucking away the various potions that she given her. She was about to leave before Arcadia stopped her.

"Wait." She called walking around the counter to talk to her more properly. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Arcadia asked hopefully. Aletta perked up, expecting to be sent off to find some flower that only grows in places swarmed by trolls or to retrieve a special poison stolen by bandits. "Could you give this to Farengar? As a thank you for getting a hold of these frost salts?" Arcadia handed her a bottle of wine.

"But I…ugh…fine…"

* * *

Aletta lazily traced the patterns in the wooden table. Completely disappointed with the past three weeks. The only thing she did was kill some mud crabs to fill some petty soul gems for Farengar and pick flowers for Arcadia. Most of the bounties were taken care of or being handled by the companions. What was with them anyway? Their just a bunch of mercenaries right? Don't they have better things to do? Jeez…

Faendel seemed to be getting along quite well… he had got a job at the drunken huntsman and he never looked happier. He even took down a mammoth the other day and obtained a stunning dwarven bow.

"Aletta please don't look so upset." Faendel set a mug of mead in front of her. "Whiterun is a great city!"

"Easy for you to say." Aletta traced the rim of her tankard. "You're living your dream and you're out hunting all the time!"

"Oh come on I'm not hunting all the time… although I did kill that mammoth…and that saber cat and that bear and that-" he stopped when he saw Aletta sadly gazing down at her reflection in her mead and cleared his throat "Doesn't the jarl have bounties to fill?" Faendel took a drink of his mead. "There can't be nothing."

"He says the companions take care of most of them…" Aletta picked up her tankard and studied her mead unfamiliar with the brew. "Maybe I should check out the college of Winterhold Farengar was talking about...polish my magic up a bit…"

"Have you ever thought of joining the companions?" Faendel suggested as she took a gulp of his mead "Maybe you'll get some bounties since the companions take care of all of them."

"I'm not really a…organization person…" she drawled making a circular motion with her wrist. "I prefer to handle things my way…"

"Why don't you just try it?" Faendel inquired "I thought you were an adventurer?"

"I want to be" Aletta tightened her grip on her tankard. "I can't even tell you how bad I do…"

"Then consider this an adventure? And come back to me when your all settled in and you know a couple people in there." He snuck in the last part slyly and casually took a sip of mead.

"You just want me to get some information on Ria…this isn't about joining the companions at all is it?" she asked bitterly eyeing the Bosmer "You just want me to bait you a girlfriend…"

"That wasent my intention I'm just saying… give it a try and if you just so happen to see Ria put in a good word for Me." he smiled and took a bite of bread. "Just give it a try…what have you got to lose?"

* * *

Aletta stood in front of Jorrvasker head craned to see all the way to the top as she pondered at the architecture. It looked like a giant upside down boat that was made into a house, upon entering it the ceiling even looked like the inside of a boat. She quite liked the inside, it was warm it smelled like freshly cooked meat, the table was filled with unimaginable amounts of food which mad Aletta's mouth water…especially when she saw the honey nut treats.

"Can I help you dear?" an older woman came up to her and laid a wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe you can…I'm looking to join the companions and I was wondering-" Aletta was suddenly interrupted by a random brawl between some Nordic woman and a Dunmer. Aletta eyed them oddly before turning to the older woman again. "Wondering who I would talk to if I wanted to…"

"Oh! I don't think we've ever had a mage before…" She touched her robes. What is so fascinating about her being a mage with these Nords? "You'll want to talk to Kodlak dear…he's just down those steps there…"

After meandering the halls for about 10 minutes trying to find Kodlak she finally found a larger room with two men sitting at a table discussing something about 'the call of the blood' before noticing Aletta

"A stranger comes to our hall." The older man announced as Aletta approached them.

"I've come to join the companions." Aletta said grandly, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to try and make she look a bit taller.

"Would you now?" Kodlak spoke gently as if she were a child. "Well let me have a look at you." Kodlak stood and crossed his arms gazing into her face with deep concentration, Aletta almost considered leaving she felt so uncomfortable but then he said. "Hmmm….yes perhaps… a certain strength of spirit." Kodlak looked at her with a face that Aletta could only describe on someone's face when they find something they'd never thought they'd see.

"Master." The other man whom looked exceptionally familiar spoke up almost in a pleading way. "Surely you're not considering accepting her?" Vilkas looked at her, mostly her robes depicting she was a mage.

"I am nobody's master Vilkas…" Kodlak reminded him sternly "And last I checked we had some empty beds in Jorrvasker for those with a fire burning in their hearts."

"Apologies…but perhaps this isn't the time…I've never even heard of this." Vilkas looked at her in disgust "Outsider…" Aletta furrowed her brows at him in anger. What was his problem? Does he have an issue with Bretons or something?

"Sometimes the famous come to us…other men and women come to us to seek their fame it makes no difference…" Kodlak waved it off and looked at Aletta "What matters is their heart…"

"And their arm…" Vilkas added.

"Of course. How are you in battle girl?" he questioned.

"I can handle myself." Aletta growled and crossed her arms in an attempt to look intimidating.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas he will test your arm." Kodlak turned to Vilkas "Vilkas, take her to the yard and see what she can do…"

"Aye…" Vilkas complied reluctantly. He stood in front of her and Aletta reached for her dagger. "Not in here. Out in the yard come on…"

* * *

"The old man said to have a look at you… so… lets do this" Vilkas sighed. Aletta cracked her fingers and called the Ice to her hand. "Just come at me so I can feel your arm, don't worry I can take it." Vilkas strapped on his shield and prepared a stance. Once Aletta saw he was ready she let loose an ice spike and it shattered into a million pieces on his shield making him stumble back.

"What do you think this is? We don't do battle with magic around here new blood." Aletta clenched her jaw, she almost walked away right there, if she couldn't fight her way then she didn't want anything to do with this place. But she so badly wanted to thrash this guy…after all he did insult magic. "Now come at me!"

Aletta conjured a sword in her hand and ran at him bashing on his shield as hard as she could as fast as she could.

"Not bad…for a mage" Vilkas commented after the short battle as he sheathed his sword. "Next time won't be so easy…" He warned. Aletta almost rolled her eyes but fought against the urge. "You might just make it for now, but your still a whelp to us new blood, so you do what we tell you got it?"

"Understood." Aletta growled coldly… she already didn't like this place simply because of this guy, but she won't let an ass like this stop her from working bounties.

"Heres my sword" Vilkas shoved a sword into her hands "Go take it up to Eorlund to have it sharpened. And be careful that sword is probably worth more that you are…" Aletta sighed…almost feeling she was destined to be a delivery girl.

"Hey! Yorland!" Aletta yelled as she jogged up the steps to the Skyforge with the sword in hand "Vilkas told me to bring you his sword to have it sharpened." Aletta handed the sword to Yorland who gripped it with both hands.

"So you're the newcomer eh?" Yorland asked

"Is it that obvious?" Aletta asked disappointment coating her words. "Their doing this to me because I'm new right?" Aletta asked meekly "I'm not just going to be their delivery girl am I?"

"Oh don't worry about it much, they were all whelps once, they just might not like to talk about it." Yorland assured her.

"I'm a whelp _now _and I don't even like to think about it…" Aletta muttered to herself and Yorland chuckled.

"Don't always do what your told, nobody rules anybody in the companions."

"Really?" She thought back on what Vilkas said earlier about how she will do as she's told. "But someone has to be in charge right?"

"Well…" Yorland scratched the back of his neck "I'm not quite sure how they've managed it but they have. No leaders since Ysgramor….Kodlak is the Harbinger and he's…an advisor so to speak but every man is his own…And every woman her own" He added quickly not wanting her to think she would be some kind of Prostitute.

Aletta hmm'ed taking in his words…wondering if her magic would'nt be so frowned upon after all since she was 'her own woman' "Well… I better go now…it was nice to meet you"

"Wait…I have a favor to ask…" Yorland stopped her.

"Yes?" Aletta asked skeptically.

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. But my wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon, I would appreciate it if you could take it to her…" he held out a small hide shield to her.

"What happened to that whole speech on don't always do what your told?" Aletta smirked teasingly. But still quite miffed she had to make another delivery.

"Witty you are." Yorland laughed "I think you'll fit in fine with the companions…"

* * *

"Here's your shield, Yorland asked me to deliver it to you." Aletta handed the shield to Aela.

"Ah good! I've been waiting for this." Aela cheered in satisfaction as she ran a hand over the shield marveling at it. Just as Aletta turned to leave Aela called out to her. "Wait…I remember you…" Aela drawled as she tried to recall when she met her.

"The giant you slayed a few weeks ago." Aletta reminded and tugged off her hood she could be recognized better. "I was there."

"Ah yes! The mage." Aela put her hands on her hips "So the old man thinks you got some heart eh?"

"You know this one?" The man with the dead eye asked "I saw him training in the yard with Vilkas." Skjor looked her up and down.

"Ah yes I heard you gave him quite the trashing…"

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." Skjor warned playfully.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked her expectantly.

"I don't like to boast…" Aletta replied simply. Feeling a bit awkward under both their gazes.

"A woman who let's her skills do the talking for her… I knew there was something I liked about you." Aela purred in approval "Let us hunt together sometime. But for now let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

"Farkas!" Skjor called out into the hall. And soon enough the man she had met when she helped slay the giant walked in.

"You call me?" he asked not entering the room.

"Of course we did ice brain…" Aela growled almost annoyed.

"Show the new blood where she'll be staying." Skjor clapped her on the back causing her to stumble forward.

Farkas's brows furrowed in confusion "New blood?" Farkas then noticed Aletta "Oh…I remember you, follow me." Aletta complied following Farkas

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me." Farkas explained light heartedly "Their good people." He said patting her on the back almost reassuringly. "It's nice to have a new face around, it gets boring here sometimes."

"You don't have 'whelps'" Aletta quoted "Very often?"

"Not recently, Ria was our newest companion until you came along." Farkas smiled "They said you were a mage, we've never had a mage before."

"So I've heard." Aletta purred.

"Maybe you can show me some of those magic tricks you can do."

"Of course." Aletta smiled, but also shocked that a Nordic man is actually interested in magic.

"The quarters are up here." Farkas lead her to a room that she had been in earlier today while searching for Kodlak. "Just pick a bed and fall in when your tired. Tilma will keep the place clean… she always has. Looks like the others are eager to meet you…" Farkas referring to how everyone was looking at her as if she were a new toy. "Come to me or Aela if your looking for work… then once you prove you can handle yourself Sjkor or Vilkas might have something for you to do."

"Got it." Aletta nodded.

"Good luck and welcome to the companions." Farkas smiled brightly and squeezed her shoulder "by the way if your looking for something to do…"

"Your not going to make me deliver anything are you?" Aletta asked with the tiniest amount of panic.

"No…We've gotten a letter about someone needing some muscle right here in Whiterun hold." Farkas explained

"What's this all about?" Aletta asked crossing her arms and listening intently.

"I don't know and it's not our business, I just need you to go in there look tough and scare this _milk drinker _into submission. No more than that, and I don't wanna hear about a killing understand?" Farkas asked firmly to make sure is point got across.

"Got it, no killing…" Aletta nodded.

"Good now get to it."

* * *

**Gahahahahahaha! I'm soooo pumped to finally be writeing this part of the story! This is where it all begins! Yay!**

** Thank you timeywimeyspacyacy for the review it was loverly!**

** Sorry for the wait tho I had stuff to do and kinda spaced out meh but the next chapter I have already started so it shouldn't be to long tell me what u guys think? What do you think is going to happen? Do you miss Hadvar? Cuz… I do.. WAH! Wheres my imperial sexyness?!**

**Anyway review**


End file.
